Here comes goodbye
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Title based off a song by Rascal Flatts. Mordecai's been feeling so devstated ever since Margaret left for Milten. How's he going to deal the pain and the heartache?
1. Mordecai can't take the pain

**This story is taking place after the events in steak me Amadeus. Mordecai's devastated about Margaret being gone. As much as he wants to forget about the fateful night at steak me Amadeus poor Mordecai just can't forget.**

Mordecai's outside with Rigby trying to rake the leaves, but he can't seem to focus. Mordecai's been like this ever since Margaret left and turned him down when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Rigby notices his best friend and feels sorry for him.

He goes up to Mordecai and asks "Hey, dude, you okay?" he thought to himself "You idiot, of course he's not okay! WHY DO YOU ASK QUESTIONS WHEN YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER!"

Mordecai is flashing back to that devastating night.

He says to Margaret "I feel like we're getting closer everyday and nobody makes me happier than you do," he then holds her hands and asks "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret has a smile on her face for a second and then sighs.

She says "Mordecai, for the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," she then holds up a letter from Milten University, a college she had applied to which says she'd gotten in, she says to Mordecai "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," Margaret starts crying and says devastated "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." she then ran out of the restaurant in tears due to heartbreak and devastation. Mordecai watched her with a shocked and upset expression on his face.

The flashback ends and poor Mordecai bursts into tears wailing and screaming.

He says angrily "THIS ISN'T FAIR! I FINALLY ASK MARGARET TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND, BUT SHE SAYS NO BECAUSE SHE GOT ACCEPTED TO MILTEN!"

Rigby runs up to Mordecai and says "I'm so sorry that happened, dude."

Mordecai says "I'M HAPPY FOR HER BUT I'M NOT HAPPY WITHOUT HER! DUDE, I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING INSIDE!"

Rigby says "I know, dude. We all know how upset you are. We all know you love Margaret with all your heart."

Mordecai doesn't say anything and just tries getting back to work.

Rigby grabs a rake and gets back to work as well.

He looks at Mordecai and says sympathetically "I'm here for you if you need me, dude."

The two continue to work without saying anything else and Mordecai just cries silently to himself.

**Mordecai's having a hard time with things ever since Margaret left. How will he deal with the pain and will the pain go away?**


	2. The nights are the hardest

**This chapter will include the lyrics to here comes goodbye by Rascal Flatts. Mordecai has trouble sleeping so he goes outside with a CD player and listens to the song.**

Later on that night Mordecai and Rigby are in their room sleeping. Rigby's sleeping lightly on his trampoline (bed) because he's worried about his best friend. Mordecai's trying real hard to sleep, but he's having trouble which has been happening to him ever since Margaret left.

Rigby watches poor Mordecai as Mordecai tosses and turns crying and saying "Margaret, please come back! I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME SINCE YOU LEFT ME!"

Rigby gets up and Mordecai says "Oh, sorry, dude. I didn't mean to wake you."

Rigby walks over to Mordecai and says "You didn't, dude. I've been up watching you. I know you've had trouble sleeping and I'm just worried about you, dude." Rigby isn't a hugger, but he knew Mordecai needed as much comfort as possible so he gives him a big bear hug.

Mordecai says "Dude, you have no idea how badly I needed that."

Rigby yawns and says "I'm getting sleepy. I'm gonna go back to bed."

Mordecai says "I can't sleep. I think I'm gonna go outside and listen to some music."

Rigby goes inside the closet and grabs a CD player and a pair of headphones.

He hands them to Mordecai and says "There you go, man."

Mordecai stops crying and says "Thanks, dude."

Rigby says "I'm here for you, dude. Just let me know when you need me and I'll be right by your side."

Mordecai says sadly "Thanks, dude. This has just been so difficult."

Rigby says "I know, man."

Mordecai looks at his alarm clock and says to Rigby "It's1:15, you should get back to sleep."

Rigby goes back to his bed and says "Good night, Mordo."

Mordecai says "Good night, dude."

Rigby goes back to sleep and Mordecai grabs the Rascal Flatts summertime CD and heads outside to the picnic tables.

He sits down and puts the headphones in. He puts the CD in the player and puts in track 2, here comes goodbye.

I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road, and it's not like her to drive that slow nothing's on the radio, footsteps on the front porch I hear my doorbell, she usually comes right in now I can tell...

Mordecai cries as he sings along to the song.

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time, here comes the start of every sleepless night the first of every tear I'm gonna cry, here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed and she was right here in my arms tonight but here comes goodbye

I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday and I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way one day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side and violins would play "here comes the bride"

But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time, here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry, here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed and she was right here in my arms tonight but here comes goodbye

Why's it have to go from good to gone before the lights turn on yeah and you're left alone oh but here comes goodbye

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time, here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry, here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things and she was right here in my arms tonight but here comes goodbye

As the song ends a shooting star goes by.

Mordecai says "I wish I could be with Margaret again and that she'd never leave my side again."

**Mordecai's been hurting so bad ever since Margaret has left him. Can anyone help cheer him up?**


	3. Mordecai isolates himself

**In this chapter Mordecai starts to isolate himself from everybody else. He's just so upset and when he talks about it, in a way it makes him feel worse.**

The next day Rigby gets ready to work but Mordecai doesn't go with him.

Mordecai felt like he needed a personal day but he really didn't want to ask Benson because he just doesn't like talking to people about what happened.

Rigby looks back to his best friend who's looking at a picture of Margaret crying silently to himself.

Rigby goes up to poor Mordecai and hugs him and says "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, dude. I'll cover for you if Benson asks where you are."

Mordecai turns away and faces the wall. He didn't feel like talking not even to Rigby who's been helping him everyday since Margaret left.

Rigby leaves and as he exits he looks back to Mordecai and thinks "Poor guy. He's just not himself. If only Margaret hadn't left."

Later on that day Rigby's working when he hears the song here comes goodbye blasted on full volume from inside the house.

Rigby thinks "That song must help him a lot because he's been listening to it for three hours now. I feel so bad for the poor guy. He's my best friend in the world and he's like my brother so when he's upset it worries me." **I wish Rigby was really like this in the show. HE'S SUCH A JERK TO MORDECAI! I CAN'T STAND HIM!**

The music stops and Benson drives up and asks Rigby "Where's Mordecai?"

Rigby says "He's taking a personal day, he's in our room by himself right now."

Benson says concerned about his employee "I'll go talk to him."

Rigby says "Good luck. He doesn't like talking about it all that much. Just go easy on him."

Benson says "Thanks for the advice, Rigby. You're doing a good job. Take a break for now."

Rigby drops the rake and says "Thanks, Benson."

Rigby goes down to the coffee shop to visit Eileen and Benson heads towards the house to talk to Mordecai.

When he gets in the house he thinks about what to say to Mordecai.

He takes a piece of paper and writes a note since Rigby said Mordecai doesn't like talking about it all that much.

The note says "Mordecai, I was talking to Rigby and he told me you wanted to take a personal day. It's completely understandable, you haven't been the same since Margaret left and it affects you more than any of us ever imagined. Go ahead and take as much time off as you need, I understand you're hurting and it's hard for you to work. Maybe you could go and visit Margaret at Milten. Maybe seeing her will make you feel a little better, your boss and friend, Benson."

He folds up the note and says to himself "I hope Mordecai will know he can talk to us when he needs us. We all work together and we're pretty much a family." he then goes upstairs and goes by Mordecai and Rigbys' room.

As he's about to slide the note under the door Mordecai comes out of the room.

Poor Mordecai looked so devastated and he was a mess. His feathers were all shriveled and wrinkled. It was exactly what things were like for him right after Margaret had left.

Mordecai walks past Benson to the bathroom without saying anything.

After that Benson goes in the bedroom and sets the note on Mordecais' bed.

Benson says "I hope when he gets the note maybe he'll open up and talk to us."

**What will Mordecai do after receiving the note? Will he open up and vent to the others about his pain? Will he take the advice Benson gave him and go visit Margaret?**


	4. Reading the note

**In this chapter Mordecai's going to read the note, something which he's been avoiding for days. What will he do afterwards?**

Mordecai sees the note on his dresser and sighs.

He says "I know Benson wrote me this note. Maybe I should read it and see what it says," he opens the note and reads it aloud "Mordecai, I was talking to Rigby and he told me you wanted to take a personal day. It's completely understandable, you haven't been the same since Margaret left and it affects you more than any of us ever imagined. Go ahead and take as much time off as you need, I understand you're hurting and it's hard for you to work. Maybe you could go visit Margaret at Milten. Maybe seeing her will make you feel a little better. Your boss and friend, Benson."

**Sorry this chapter's short. I didn't want to rush into the good part right away (wink, wink) now you have a hint as to what's going to happen next.**


	5. Mordecai decides to see Margaret

**In this chapter, well actually you know what I don't wanna give it away. Just read it and find out what happens, please and thanks.**

Mordecai's decided to take the advice Benson has given him and he wants to go to Milten to visit Margaret.

Mordecai goes up to Benson who asks "Did you get my note?"

Mordecai says "Yeah and thanks for giving me as much time as I need."

Benson puts his hand on Mordecais' shoulder and says "You need it. You can't work in the condition you're in."

Mordecai says "I've decided to go and visit Margaret at Milten for the next two weeks."

Benson says "Good for you! Seeing her will probably help cheer you up a lot."

Mordecai asks a little sheepish "May I please borrow your car?" he then says "I promise I won't let anything happen to it. Besides, that last time was when I was driving Margaret to the airport so she could make it to her interview and we were being chased by this group called the wickets and they were a group who hated cellphones which I ended up using twice in their territory and they wanted revenge on me, so that's why your car got damaged so badly, but don't worry about it the wickets are dead now. Several of them were riding on motorcycles and they crashed into barrels. Four of them were riding in a car and they flew off a ramp and crashed into a cellphone billboard."

Benson kinda chuckled at that last part and he says "Talk about irony," he then gives Mordecai the keys and says "Okay, I trust you, Mordecai. Now go have fun."

**So Mordecai decides to go visit Margaret at Milten. How will the visit go? **


	6. Mordecai surprises Margaret

**In this chapter Mordecai's at Milten visiting with Margaret. How will the visit go?**

Mordecai goes up to the office and says "I'd like a visitors pass, please."

The lady asks "Who will you be visiting?"

Mordecai says "Margaret Smith."

The lady hands Mordecai a visitors pass and says "Right now Ms. Smith is hanging out with some friends," she then asks "Would you like me to tell her you're here."

Mordecai says "That won't be necessary, I want to surprise Margaret."

The lady says "Put your suitcase on the couch in her dorm and hide. That'll surprise her for sure."

Mordecai says "Sounds like a great idea. Thanks for the idea."

The lady says "No problem, sir. Here's the dorm room for Ms. Smith."

Mordecai takes the paper and the visitors pass and says "Thanks, ma'am. Have a nice day."

The lady says "You, too, sir."

Mordecai heads in Margarets' dorm and sets his suitcase down on the couch and then hides by closing the curtains to a window.

Margaret comes in and says to her friends "See you guys later," she then closes the door and notices the suitcase on the couch and asks curiously "Huh, what's that suitcase doing here? Is somebody here visiting somebody?"

The curtain moved a bit and Margaret went over to it.

She opened it up and saw Mordecai standing there.

She was frozen in excitement and shock.

She picks him up and twirls him around giggling.

She says happily "WHAT A SURPRISE! MORDECAI I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Mordecai says "Me too. I've been so devastated since you left and I just really wanted to come see you."

Margaret says "I know why you've been devastated. I'm so sorry I ended up saying no. As much as I want to be your girlfriend, I knew if I'd said yes we'd be in a long distance relationship and that would be hard even though it's totally worth it."

Mordecai starts crying and asks "If it's worth it, why'd you say no?"

Margaret wipes the tears away and says "Please don't cry, Mordecai. I know you're sad, but we really need to enjoy being together." she then hugs him and kisses him on the lips.

Mordecai sniffles and says "I'm sorry. Even though I'm here with you now, I'm still sad because I know this isn't permanent," he then asks "Do you know if this school has anything like an art school would have?"

Margaret says "I don't know if this school does."

Mordecai looks down at the floor and says "Oh, well that sucks."

Margaret takes his hands and says "We need to enjoy the time we have together right now. Let's try not to think about things that's going to make us sad," she then asks "Would you like a tour of the campus?"

Mordecai says "Sure."

Margaret said "This campus is amazing, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "I'm sure it is."

Margaret takes Mordecais' hand and takes him outside and shows him a little garden outside her dorm house.

Mordecai says "This garden's lovely," he then asks "Who planted it?"

Margaret says "Me and the other people in this dorm."

Mordecai says "You all did amazing."

Margaret says "A lot of the others lost inspiration for the garden though."

Mordecai says "So you did most of the work?"

Margaret says "Yeah. I think I did good."

Mordecai says "You did more then good, you did AMAZING!"

Margaret blushes and says "Aw, still sweet as ever," she asks "Ready to see more?"

Mordecai says "Show me whatever as long as I'm with you it won't matter."

Margaret says "You're so amazing, Mordecai." she then takes his hand and shows him more of the campus.

After the tour they head back to the dorm to talk.

Margaret asks "So how have things be going at the park?"

Mordecai says "Things are okay."

Margaret asks "Do you have a hard time working?"

Mordecai was trying so hard not to cry, but he couldn't help it.

He started crying and says "I have. Benson wrote me a note saying I could take as much time off as I needed. I'm sorry I know you don't want to see me cry, but I'm really devastated so it's hard for me not to cry."

Margaret puts her arm around Mordecai and says "I understand if you need to cry. I guess that was wrong of me to tell you not to. Let it out if you need to."

Mordecai cries louder and gets down on his knees and begs "MARGARET, PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU NEED WITH ME!"

Margaret asks "You love me?"

Mordecai says still crying "WITH ALL MY HEART! I NEED YOU BACK SO BAD!"

Margaret says "Mordecai, I'm so sorry. I knew this would be hard on you the night I told you, but I never knew it'd be this hard on you." she then kisses him on the lips.

Mordecai lays his head on her shoulder and says "Think it over. You don't have to decide right now."

**Mordecai visited Margaret and told her he loves her. He also begged her to come back. What will she decide to do?**


	7. Margaret returns

**This is the final chapter. Something big is going to happen.**

Four weeks after Mordecai got back from visiting Margaret at Milten, he's ready to go back to work.

He's raking the leaves with Rigby who asks "How'd your visit with Margaret go?"

Mordecai says "It was great. She showed me around the campus."

Rigby asks "Were you still sad even though you were with her for two weeks?"

Mordecai says "Yes I was, dude. I cried a little bit and I even got down on my knees and begged her to come back."

Rigby asks "Are you still upset?"

Mordecai cries softly and says "I am, man."

Rigby hugs Mordecai and says "I'm sorry, dude. I know this is hard for you."

Mordecai says "It is so hard, dude."

Just then a red car pulled up and Mordecai asks "Is that Margarets' car?"

He got his answer when Margaret got out of the car and took suitcases out of the trunk.

He runs up to her laughing and crying happily.

She says to him "Mordecai, I'm so sorry I ever left you. It was wrong of me. I'm never leaving you again I promise."

Mordecai says "I love you, Margaret."

Margaret says "I love you, too, Mordecai."

**Good news for Mordecai MARGARET'S BACK!**


End file.
